As Time Went By
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Finally taking his rightful place in the Hall Of Fame, they know Owen would've been proud. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. A Long Time

_**April 1st 2006…**_

_She looked across the room and saw that Martha Hart was here with hers and Owen's children… and 15 year old Amanda knew they were here to support Bret._

_But she also wished that Martha would allow them to induct Owen._

_Amanda felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned, giving a small smile… but Shawn wasn't fooled._

_"It should be both Bret and Owen. Hell, it should be Flyin Brian, Bulldog and Anvil too." Amanda whispered, Shawn lightly hugging her._

_"I know how you feel, kiddo. Bret and Anvil want their family to join them in the Hall Of Fame. Maybe one day, they'll induct all 5 of them." Shawn replied quietly._

_"I really hope so." Amanda responded._

_It was during Bret's speech that Amanda noticed Martha leave her kids with Natalya once Bret spoke about Owen… it was clear that Martha was mad and it was clear to Shawn that Amanda was confused as to why._

_"Bret can't mention his own brother?" Amanda muttered._

_"I have no idea why she feels that he can't. They're family no matter what." Shawn whispered._

_"I'll be right back." Amanda replied quietly before she stood up and headed into the hallway… and saw Martha. "Can we talk, Mrs. Hart?" She questioned._

_"Say it and get it over with." Martha responded._

_"Bret still thinks about Owen. Everyday. That's why he mentioned him tonight, to remember him. It wasn't to hurt you, you're his family and he would never hurt his family." Amanda replied before she turned to head back into the room._

_"Just like you didn't intend to hurt your friend when you left home?" Martha questioned, Amanda turning back around as she was caught off guard and looked up to look eye level with Martha._

_Given that she was wearing 7 inch stiletto heels, it was easy to do._

_"Leave her out of this. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at your brother in law." Amanda responded._

_"I was never mad. Not as mad as how mad your friend was when you left her so she'll get her ass killed out there. I promise you, when you see her again that she'll never talk to you." Martha responded with her arms crossed._

_"Martha, that's enough! Leave her alone!"_

_The two turned around, seeing Chris._

_"Is she your kid? I don't remember you being a father of four." Martha responded as Chris shielded Amanda._

_"Leave her out of this. She never done anything to you, but check on you." Chris warned._

_Martha stormed off and Chris turned to Amanda._

_"You've known her for as long as you've known the Hart family." Amanda replied._

_"Yeah, but I wish she didn't turn her back and act like this to you. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Chris asked._

_"She brought up Yukie… all I wanted to know was why Martha got mad about Bret talking about Owen. And the only time I met Owen was the night he died. I still have the autograph he signed." Amanda responded, Chris pulling her into a hug._

_"At least, he gave you an autograph before he passed away, kiddo. But I'm sure things from here on will get better." Chris replied._

_"Promise me one thing?" Amanda questioned, Chris nodding for her to continue. "One day, when they induct him that you'll be there to see it." She explained, Chris kissing her on her forehead._

_"I promise, Little One. I won't forget." Chris responded with a smile._

_The two headed back into the room, having calmed down…_

**Present time**_**, April 3rd 2021…**_

"No!" 2 year old Liam protested.

"What's the matter, little guy?" Amanda questioned as she held the toddler sized blazer.

"He probably doesn't want to wear it." Finn suggested.

"True. It's alright, Liam, you don't have to wear it." Amanda replied, setting it aside and Liam smiling as they hugged.

But Liam also saw sadness in his mother's eyes… and looked at the picture of Owen in the Hall Of Fame program.

"Uncle Owen?" Liam responded, Amanda and Finn knowing that Owen would've considered Liam his nephew if he had gotten to know Amanda as well as Finn and Liam.

"I only knew him for a few hours but he was a good man, kiddo." Amanda replied as she picked Liam up… and he rested his tiny right hand on her swollen stomach.

"You just wish he was here for Liam and our second child, right?" Finn responded as he gave Amanda a side hug.

"Owen absolutely adored children." Amanda replied before Yukie and Jordan walked in with 21 month old Sarada.

"I don't wanna go!" Sarada cried.

"What's wrong, cousin?" Liam questioned.

"I wanna go to the toy store! Daddy lied!" Sarada cried.

"Your Uncle Jordan thought it was cute to tell Sarada that we're going to the toy store, but when she found out, she started throwing a fit." Yukie explained.

Amanda handed Liam to Finn as the baby kicked at the noise… and Sarada looked at Amanda's stomach.

"Baby sister?" Sarada asked.

"Baby cousin. Liam's little sister." Yukie replied.

"Sarada, we can go to the toy store in the morning. Okay?" Amanda responded, Sarada nodding.

And she looked at the program, seeing Owen's picture.

"You miss him, don't you?" Yukie asked.

"I still can't believe it's actually happening." Amanda responded as they hugged.

At the Universal Amphitheatre in Los Angeles, Amanda and Finn kept Liam close to them and Yukie and Jordan kept Sarada close to them.

Looking across the room, Martha saw Amanda… but was startled to see Liam and turned to Bret.

"You didn't know that she and her husband have a son?" Bret questioned.

"No, but I'm not interested in seeing him or her." Martha responded.

"Martha, it's been 15 years… Mandy was just trying to figure out why you were upset that night." Bret replied.

"Well, I didn't want her to know, she was just a little girl in a grown up world. She should've stay in Massachusetts, with her non english friend." Martha explained.

Amanda rubbed her stomach as the little girl growing inside of her kicked angrily, Liam lightly tugging on Finn's tie.

"Little sister is upset." Liam whispered, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach while keeping Liam on his lap.

"She is." Finn responded, before Sarada started looking around, without no one looking and got out of her seat, started crawling underneath the chairs.

Yukie and Jordan had caught up to her, Yukie picking her up and holding her close to her.

"Sweetheart, don't scare Mommy and Daddy like that." Yukie responded.

Amanda thought back to the night that she had found out about the inductees.


	2. We Remember Our Memories

_**December 15th 2020…**_

_Amanda re-read the confirmed list of Hall Of Fame candidates to make sure she wasn't seeing things on the list… and Hunter saw the shock on her face._

_"Owen is going into the Hall Of Fame…" Amanda managed to say._

_"Yep, he is. After so long, he's finally in the Hall Of Fame. Maybe in the next few years, it might be Chris." Hunter responded._

_Amanda's eyes went wide at that… and Hunter caught her as she had lost consciousness, picked her up and rushed her to where Dr. Amann was._

_"What happened?!" Dr. Amann questioned._

_"She passed out after she was shocked at the news about the Hall of Fame inductees." Hunter explained._

_It was as Dr. Amann had ran some blood tests that Amanda felt outlines of hands on her face… and opened her eyes, seeing blonde hair and blue eyes that belonged to the childhood idol she had met 23 years earlier._

_"Owen…" Amanda replied quietly, Owen nodding._

_"I wish I was here to see you and even your two little ones, kiddo." Owen responded._

_"Liam's getting a sibling…" Amanda replied once the realisation set in._

_"He is. He's gonna be excited to be a big brother, kiddo." Owen responded with a smile._

_He heard footsteps and disappeared from her visibility as Amanda managed to sit up and hold a crying Liam._

_"Mama!" Liam responded tearfully as they hugged each other._

_"Mommy's okay, buddy." Amanda responded as Finn held both of them._

_"Is everything okay, Love?" Finn asked._

_"Yeah. Finn… Liam's gonna be a big brother." Amanda replied, which made Finn go wide eyed._

_"What? We're having another baby?!" Finn asked once more._

_"Blood test confirmed it. I put a rush on them, Mandy's about two months pregnant." Dr. Amann replied._

_"This is great news to hear. Did you hear, buddy? You're going to be a big brother." Finn responded as he looked back at Liam._

_"Sibling!" Liam exclaimed, clapping his tiny hands together._

_Amanda watched as Liam slept later that night, smiling at him and then at Finn._

_She couldn't imagine her life without her children and husband in it…_

**Present time**_**, April 3rd 2021…**_

"I'd like for someone to join me on stage. She's been a fan of my brother's as well as a fan of mine and a woman I consider family. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Amanda Balor!" Bret responded, Amanda hugging Liam and kissing Finn before she stood up and headed to the stage.

She and Bret hugged… and Martha's look softened as she realised that the 30 year old was hesitant to be on stage.

"Booooo! Not fair, Mommy was better than her!" Sarada responded loudly, before Yukie covered up her mouth.

"Be nice!" Yukie hissed.

"Children that young speak their minds. Owen told me that about his own kids, I know he loved them very much." Amanda responded before she got to the speech. "My first memories of Owen are from when I was a young fan. I always found myself cheering for him and the Hart Foundation because the second I saw them, I was drawn in. I had… I had met Owen when I was 8 years old and he had given me an autograph and advice: Life is too short. Live it to its fullest by living your dreams no matter what they are." She replied, Bret handing her a tissue and Amanda wiping her tears away.

Martha blinked her own tears away, regretting how she had treated Amanda 15 years ago.

_'I'm sorry, Mandy. I'm really am…'_ Martha thought to herself while looking at Amanda, before looking back at Sarada who was fighting out of her mother's grip.

"My mommy will show you! She's stronger! That's what Daddy told me! And she stopped being friends with you, Auntie Mandy!" Sarada responded loudly.

Being cautious, Martha walked over and crouched down.

"You feeling overtired, little one?" Martha questioned, Sarada calming down at the gentle voice and nodding.

"She rarely gets this way." Yukie responded.

"Actually, I was worried about that. Whenever she gets excited, she acts like Yukie and says whatever comes out of her mouth. That's what you've told me before, right?" Jordan explained.

"True but she's been yawning on and off." Yukie responded.

"Oje and Athena were like that at that age." Martha replied as Sarada yawned sleepily.

It was after the ceremony that Martha walked over to Amanda, Finn and Liam… and Liam gave a tired smile.

"Auntie Martha?" Liam asked, Martha nodding.

"He's a very happy child." Martha responded before she turned to Amanda… and they hugged. "I'm so sorry for being angry that night." She whispered.

"I understand why you were… you had to raise two kids on your own." Amanda replied quietly as they let go… and Martha rested her left hand on Amanda's stomach and smiled as a tiny foot kicked against it.

"It seems that she's happy of how that me and you resolved things." Martha responded.

"She is." Amanda replied.

At the house, Liam was in his pajamas and settled into his bed… but Amanda couldn't rest because of how active hers and Finn's daughter was being.

And then an outline of a hand rested on her stomach and she swore she heard Owen talking to the baby.

"Your mother had a long day and night after talking about how much she missed me and how much she wanted me to be alive. Let her get some sleep, that's all she wants before seeing your big brother and father in the morning, kiddo. Don't misbehave, like your cousin did." Owen responded quietly.

The baby calmed down and Owen looked at Amanda, who smiled.

"She senses that you're here." Amanda whispered.

"Maybe only babies, like the little one, Liam and your niece can only see or hear me." Owen responded.

"The young can see and hear what the adults can't at times…" Amanda replied before Owen saw a name circled on a notepad.

_Avery Joan Evelyn_

"Chyna told me a lot about you." Amanda whispered.

"And now your daughter will have her name." Owen whispered after Amanda's eyes closed.

Owen checked on Liam and smiled at the sleeping toddler.

"I can see you protecting your little sister and cousin whenever they need you. Liam… look after them and even your parents too, kiddo." Owen responded quietly as he disappeared.

It was as he watched around the city that he looked up and smiled at Chris.

"It finally happened, old friend." Owen whispered.

"Everyone remembers the good things about the past." Chris responded as he glanced at the house. "Out like a light…" He replied.

"Yep, he is. But somehow, did you somehow see how his cousin was acting different lately?" Owen asked.

"I really hope she's okay." Chris responded.

He thought back to the night Liam was born.


End file.
